


The Audition

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Randomness, audition, john is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Laf auditions for Velma





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I had to present a project first in front of the entire class today and I was breathing really heavily and stuttering and some kid made fun of me so my boyfriend yelled 'fight me' at him. My night in not shining green hair.

NoSleep4Lion: I wish you luck, 'Velma Kelly'

HorsesAreAwesome: Same

CurlyHairedTurtle: Sme

FlyingBaguette: Merci mon amis. John saoul?

NoSleep4Lion: Yes and you're nervous Frenching again.

FlyingBaguette: Hope I don't do that in ten minutes lmao

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao lol rofl lnbtunb

HorsesAreAwesome: Have you seen Eliza yet?

FlyingBaguette: She's auditioning now. She's good but her voice is a bit high. 8.74/10.

CurlyHairedTurtle: 6.974.67/83=69 lmao

NoSleep4Lion: I'm going to deal with him.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Hoo?

NoSleep4Lion: Yoo?

CurlyHairedTurtle: iklt

HorsesAreAwesome: Should I heat up some water?

FlyingBaguette: Don't kill my fiance, please.

HorsesAreAwesome: I do what I want.

FlyingBaguette: ‡Sad crying emoji that Laf edited to have curky hair in a pony‡

NoSleep4Lion: ily

CurlyHairedTurtle: lily: noun: a type of flower that is as pretty as y'all.

HorsesAreAwesome: Even drunk af John manages to stab me in the stomach with cute.

NoSleep4Lion: ily, not lily

 

*I had a band concert and I don't wanna write more, so Laf, Liza, and six other people made it to the final battles and they had a rap battle to determine and they just have to wait for a letter in the mail.*

<3, Meggie


End file.
